


Habit

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Corrin and her nickname.





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> For anythingdrabble, 'little'.

"Will you always call me that?" Corrin questioned playfully as she reached to pull a second blanket up over them. 

"Call you--? I said 'little princess' again, didn't I?" Xander replied, looking somewhat embarrassed. "It's from habit, but I will do my best to stop. You're far more than just my little princess now, anyway." 

Corrin shook her head quickly. "No, no- I... didn't mean it like that! I like it." 

Now it was her turn for embarrassment, but there was one other thing-- 

She slid over, her naked body warm against his, to whisper... 

"Keep calling me 'sister', too."


End file.
